As a so-called online shopping, for example, merchandise can be purchased on a shopping site constructed on the Internet.
In the online shopping, the merchandise cannot be actually picked up. Therefore, on the shopping site, review information on the merchandise is presented on a publication page or a similar page of the merchandise to assist a selection of purchased merchandise. The review information is formed into text of, for example, feelings of a user who has actually purchased the merchandise or a similar person about the merchandise (for example, feelings after use of the merchandise or similar feelings), and then is posted. Accordingly, the review information functions as important reference information for the user as a general consumer to select the purchased merchandise.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the system that allows posting and browsing such review information.